Como un hombre normal
by Shelfu
Summary: OneShot: Link quiere experimentar un pequeño juego de Roles para demostrarle a Zelda que también puede ganar su corazón como un hombre normal. ZeLink Lemmon Link's PoV


**Disclaimer:** Zelda y Link pertenecen a Nintendo. No lucro de ninguna forma con esta historia.

 **Advertencia:** Este one shot contiene lemmon explícito. Léalo bajo su propio riesgo.

 **Alcances generales:** La cursiva es pensamiento. La cursiva luego de los puntos suspensivos es Flashback.

Relato corto. Necesito escribir estas cosas de vez en cuando para no perder la práctica. Espero lo disfruten :)

 **Como un hombre normal**

-Esta fue tu idea – Trato de convencerme a mí mismo. Mi corazón está ansioso, mis rodillas tiemblan un poco, y dudo si mi vacilación se debe a estar inseguro o expectante. Luego de unos minutos suspiro resignado y entro al recinto. Mis ojos se pasean por la multitud que inunda las mesas y la barra, buscando el rostro de la mujer que se encarga de robar mis sueños. En un principio se me hace difícil distinguirla entre tanta muchedumbre, pero es cuando ella voltea y diviso su refinado perfil que mi corazón da un brinco ansioso y la reconozco.

Hoy tengo la fortuna de conocerla por primera vez, nuevamente.

Está tan hermosa, tan radiante que pareciera que todas las estrellas del firmamento conservaran su silencio solo para observarla a ella. Tan elegante y magnífica es su sola presencia que no es hasta que estoy muy cerca de ella que noto que no está sola. Un hombre le habla, está demasiado cerca para mi gusto, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por recordarme a mí mismo que se supone que no nos conocemos, y termino por ignorar ese pinchazo incómodo en mi pecho. Ella se ve cordial, la sonrisa en su rostro es estoica, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se siente incómoda.

Avanzo esquivando las mesas que nos separan y ella me reconoce con la mirada. Me he aprendido sus gestos y expresiones de memoria, por eso sé que se alegra de verme.

 _No lo arruines, Zelda –_ Me digo a mí mismo. El día anterior habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, y si ella se delataba tal vez jamás podríamos repetirlo. La veo abrir la boca para decir algo, pero alcanzo a hablar antes que ella.

-Buenos días, señorita – La saludo con toda la informalidad que puedo pretender – Lamento importunarla. Soy un mercader itinerante y no pude evitar notar el hermoso cabello que posee. Sería un completo deshonor para la belleza en este mundo si no le mostrase esto.

De mis ropas saco un pequeño tocado decorativo. Las filigranas de plata se enroscaban con gracia entre piedras de diferentes tonalidades, y algunas lágrimas de cristales brillantes caían por un lado. Había pensado dárselo esa noche, pero las circunstancias ameritaban que cambiase un poco el juego.

-¡Pero qué belleza! – Exclama ella mientras coge el ornamento y roza mis dedos en una caricia sutil. Sus ojos brillan más que las mismas gemas. De repente la cara de ella se ensombrece, baja la mirada y sus pestañas caen gráciles y delicadas en un gesto de tristeza. Había olvidado lo buena que es actuando – Pero…. – Ella muerde su labio inferior - No creo ser capaz de pagar algo tan hermoso, y probablemente tan costoso…

Tengo que usar todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ella y mordisquear yo mismo ese labio tan apetecible.

-Lo compraré para usted – El hombre, antes invisible a mis sentidos, se materializó como un bicho molesto. Lo miré, tratando con todas mis fuerzas – y mis nulos dotes de actuación – mantenerme impasible y que no se transmitiera la molestia que sentía hacia su persona.

-Oh, no es necesario… - Zelda había empezado a replicar pero el hombre la interrumpió.

-Insisto – El hombre sacó del interior de su ropa una bolsita abultada, llena de rupias.

Maldecí internamente. Mi cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una salida ante esa situación.

-Desafortunadamente no acepto oro… - Dije sin pensar. Mi mente no paraba de calcular todas las opciones posibles ante tamaña estupidez que acababa de soltar. Ella me miraba intrigada, con una perfecta O dibujada en sus labios.

Labios que quería besar con ansiedad para mostrarle a ese ingenuo que todos los intentos con ellas eran fútiles.

-¿Cuál es el precio, entonces? – preguntó ella, intrigada.

 _Si dependiese de mí, el precio sería un viaje de mi lengua entre tus muslos hasta que jalaras de mi pelo y gritaras mi nombre_. Me dije a mí mismo, pero ese pensamiento murió en mis labios antes de vocalizarse.

-Mi precio es una simple bebida. Pero debo insistir en su pago inmediato… – Propuse, sonriéndole tan irresistiblemente como me era posible. Mis ojos viajaron hacia el hombre que interrumpía nuestra plática –…y privado.

Zelda me mira unos instantes, sopesando las posibilidades. Por un momento temo que ella decline mi invitación, pero luego de unos segundos que parecieron minutos, ella asiente.

-Muy bien – Ella se irgue cuan alta es y mira a su anterior acompañante con una sonrisa que raya en lo frío – Gracias, y que tenga una buena tarde.

El tipo nos mira antes de irse y masculle una maldición. Ella me sonríe de forma cómplice y palmea el taburete al lado suyo. Es allí cuando recuerdo rápidamente por qué se me ocurrió una idea tan peculiar.

…

 _Con Zelda llevábamos bastantes días de viaje. Nos tardamos principalmente porque ambos éramos muy conocidos en el reino y constantemente nuestro camino era ralentizado por súbditos agradecidos, mercaderes codiciosos e incluso turbas que sólo querían admirar de cerca a la princesa y al héroe._

 _Últimamente sentía una curiosidad latente sobre si la princesa se habría fijado en mí, como un hombre, si fuese un aldeano común y corriente. Después de todo, antes de lo sucedido con Ganondorf yo no era más que un simple campesino que jamás la habría conocido en circunstancias normales. ¿Sería yo capaz de enamorar a una mujer como ella siendo un hombre común y corriente?_

 _Aquella interrogante no me abandonaba y llegaba a mí como un recordatorio de que yo estaba sólo favorecido por las circunstancias._

 _Al cruzar finalmente la frontera de Hyrule nos adentramos al reino vecino con el fin de llevar una audiencia diplomática en la capital, pero antes de tomar el camino principal una tormenta nos obligó a desviarnos hacia la aldea más cercana._

 _Recibimos con sorpresa el hecho de que allí, en aquel pueblo escondido, nadie nos conocía. Pasamos desapercibidos como una pareja normal de viajeros que se resguardaban del mal clima. Entramos en la posada y decidí finalmente pedirle lo que tanto había estado pensando estos últimos días._

 _-¿Eso es lo que quieres? – Ella me miró divertida. La sonrisa de sus labios era como la de una niña pensando en una travesura._

 _Asentí. Tenía que probarme a mí mismo._

 _Me dirigí hacia la recepción y pedí habitaciones separadas. Con un guiño, ella desapareció hacia sus aposentos temporales y yo tragué grueso, intentando inyectarme un poco más de confianza._

…

Con todo esto quería demostrarle que me podía ganar su corazón aún siendo un hombre común. No un héroe, no un caballero, solo él en el más puro sentido de la palabra. Siendo completamente sincero, esta era una forma también de probarme a mí mismo, ya que la alta alcurnia de ella y mis orígenes humildes solían mermar en mi autoconfianza.

La princesa cumple su promesa falsa y pide una bebida a la camarera, junto con algunas cosas para comer. Una vez nos traen las cosas y nos ponemos a lo nuestro comienzo a mirarla una vez más. Sus ojos añiles, su tez blanca, aquella nariz respingada, y una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol matutino. Estoy tan absorto contemplando el movimiento de sus labios que, con un poco de culpa, me doy cuenta que no he prestado atención a ni una sola palabra de lo que me ha dicho. Un calor que se confunde entre mi deseo y el alcohol me recorre de los pies a la cabeza.

En algún momento de la reanudada conversación, dejé muy lejos mi rol de comerciante y volví a ser Link. Después de más de una hora creo haber dejado de lado todo el estrés del castillo, las responsabilidades de ser un caballero, de cuidarla a ella como futura regente… pero de todas formas ya se está haciendo tarde y debemos volver a la posada. Nos espera un largo viaje a la capital.

-Señor, después de nuestra conversación me he dado cuenta de que es usted un hombre realmente adorable e interesante… - ella sonríe, con esa picardía que me alegro de ser el único en conocer – pero… ¿No me mostrarás todo de ti?

A penas hemos dado un par de pasos fuera de la tasca cuando ella me arrastra de la muñeca hacia el callejón colindante hacia un lado del edificio y me estampa contra la pared, besándome entre risas coquetas. Me contagio con su risa, con lo absurdo de la situación y por qué no, con las ganas que crecen dentro de mí como un monstruo peligroso. Divido sus labios con mi lengua y asalto la suya en una caricia húmeda y urgente, ella deja de reír inmediatamente y me dedica un gemido ahogado que se pierda al interior de mi garganta.

En algún punto nuestros jadeos en la boca del otro se transforman en algo animal, tan feroz que siento la sangre hervir mientras recorre mis venas. Me aparto de la pared y la doy vuelta intercambiando lugares, presionándola a ella contra la fría roca. Zelda se sobresalta entre mi cuerpo ante el contacto sorpresivo en su espalda y ahoga un gemido asombrado. El contacto con su cuerpo caliente se me hace insoportable, y termino por volverme loco al desgarrar la parte superior de su vestido y liberar sus pechos. Me llevo uno a la boca, masajeando el otro con tal vez demasiada fuerza, pero ella no parece estar preocupada por eso y sólo suspira entrecortadamente. De repente quiero saborear toda su piel… ojalá pudiese meterme ambos senos en mi boca y me desespero por no poder tener todo de ella en un solo instante. Bajo por su abdomen hasta llegar al ombligo y saboreo todo lo que encuentro a mi paso.

Ella ríe por las cosquillas que le causa mi lengua y me jala del cabello para que nuestras bocas se encuentren. Me devora, enreda su lengua con la mía y siento como si mi alma se fusionase con la de ella por medio de esa caricia íntima.

Las manos de ella tiemblan ligeramente y me pongo un segundo en su lugar. Ella es de la realeza, yo soy caballero en jefe de la guardia real… estamos en un pueblo, en la calle, nublados por el alcohol y una excitación que crece a niveles exponenciales. Pero mi deseo es mayor que mi razón.

Por lo visto, ella también está demasiado excitada para pensar claramente. La tomo por las piernas y las coloco en mi cintura, ella levanta su vestido y yo mi cinturón, me deshago de la parte inferior de mi ropa lo más rápido que puedo.

Entro en ella de una sola vez, tan fuerte que hasta creo sentir el sonido de su carne envolviéndome. La embisto tan vigorosamente que siento a ratos que la puedo quebrar. Pero no me importa. Y a ella tampoco.

La siento alrededor de mi hombría, de mi cintura, de mi cuello. Su lengua está en mi boca tratando de capturar mi esencia… pero no es suficiente. Necesito todo de ella. Necesito más.

-Dame todo de ti… - le digo en el interior de su boca. Ella capta el mensaje y sube aún más las piernas, haciendo que nuestras caderas choquen sin resistencia, haciendo audible el impacto de nuestra conexión. Zelda me jala del cabello cada vez más fuerte y demanda todo de mí también. Algo que, por supuesto, estoy más que dispuesto a darle. La embisto con todo lo que tengo.

Los gemidos de mi princesa son completamente audibles, y me vuelven loco, pero estamos en un lugar público y no quiero que nadie la escuche. Sus gritos son míos y sólo míos. Dirijo su boca hacia mi cuello con un rápido movimiento de mi hombro.

-Muérdeme – Le señalo con una voz tan ronca que me sorprende, y ella lo hace, pero su presión es tan dulce que elevo más mi hombro para incrustar sus dientes en mi carne con aún más fuerza. Ella entiende la indirecta y contribuye a dejar su marca en mi cuello, la siento excitarse aún más mientras ahoga sus gemidos en mi piel, los músculos de su interior se contraen deliciosamente sobre mi virilidad, tanteando la inminencia de su orgasmo.

-Vamos, cariño… derrítete conmigo dentro… - la insité. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se contrajo en un baile delicioso, sus dientes aún presionaban dolorosamente mi cuello cuando su boca soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Córrete para mí… - La escuché decir mientras los espasmos de su interior continuaban – Lléname…

Jamás me había dicho algo así, y entre el asombro que se apoderó de mí una milésima de segundo las oleadas de placer llegaron finalmente a la orilla de mi cordura.

-Tómalo. Tómalo todo… - Tampoco he sido nunca tan sucio, y eso me excita a niveles que no podía imaginar. La embisto con fuerza por cada palabra, sus pechos rebotan con fuerza entre nosotros. Me corro tan fuerte que crispo los dedos de los pies y me derramo dentro de ella sin clemencia. Ella grita, pero no tengo las fuerzas – ni las ganas – de detenerla.

Entre jadeos nos besamos, calmando nuestras respiraciones aceleradas. Un pinchazo de culpa me recorre por dejarla en aquellas condiciones. La bajo de mi regazo pero inmediatamente noto que no es capaz de sostenerse en pie, sus piernas tiemblan terriblemente, por lo que tendré que cargarla hacia la posada.

Llevamos medio camino cuando empiezo a pensar nuevamente en mi rol como el comerciante itinerante. Pero ella luego apoya su cabeza en mi pecho y me libra de todos aquellos pensamientos que suelen nublar mi mente a media noche.

-Te amo, Link - susurra mientras me mira con los mismos ojos serios que me dicen que me aman todos los días, y es aquí donde me doy cuenta de que no importa lo bien que se sienta ser un hombre normal.

Nada es mejor que ser su hombre, y ese hombre siempre seré yo.

-.-


End file.
